


茉莉香片

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 有漆黑的月华在头顶流淌，连缀着被她带进巷子里嵌着的昏暗屋子，窗沿栽一盆茉莉，洁白得有一种市井之气。这是好事，坏事是在王子异来之前，花就已经开过。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	茉莉香片

王子异在这片街区读大学，邻着的街道白日里冷冷清清，一到傍晚就热闹起来。他在外面打工，教小孩子跳一些街舞，晚上回来的时候会进那片花市转一转，整个漫长热月，都用熄灯之前的时间在那里游荡，看那些桐花，茉莉，或者养在玻璃缸里的金鱼。

那天月亮温柔不热，夏天的云雾总是很黏稠，晚些时候雨聚落在地面上，沥青路湿润起来。各家的灯由远及近点亮，临到头的一户放着巨大的方形鱼缸，里面养着金鱼。那时候王子异蹲下来，扶着玻璃看几尾金鱼在水里摆荡，泡沫向上浮起，茉莉花开了，身后人来人往。王子异就是在那里隔着玻璃和几条金红尾鳍看到姐姐乖巧的乳，大半露在领口外。

姐姐很好看，眼睛圆钝清澈，穿一件白色碎花裙子，拉得很低，甚至露出一点粉红色乳晕，高挑又轻盈，身体也像是一株茉莉。有一边的吊带松垮耷在臂弯上，正被她用苍白的手扶到肩膀上面去，锁骨如同海峡。王子异从鱼缸后面转出来，用一种探寻眼神看着她，眼睛亮得像是星星。

姐姐叫蔡徐坤，在这里很出名，出卖年轻的夜晚换金钱。她背对一条暗巷，额角搁在墙边，唇色很淡，像杜鹃花，没有涂过胭脂红粉，神态也是恹恹的，而巷口窄得几乎看不到。王子异听别人说这附近有女人卖春维生，可没想到她会这样干净，皮肤白得让他有些愣住。雨歇了以后空气也泛起一股湿意，王子异腰包里揣着这个月三千四百元的薪水，在衣角抹了一把手里的汗，走过去的时候对上她眼睛，柔柔的，潋滟如水。

她将细白的手指放到唇边，示意王子异噤声，随后带着他往巷子深处走，她的手指很凉，牵着他的。花市的杜鹃和山玫瑰都开了，有人开着录音机，唱老式的旧情歌，温柔又缓慢，只停留在巷口，再往里走就听不到了。有漆黑的月华在头顶流淌，连缀着被她带进巷子里嵌着的昏暗屋子，窗沿栽一盆茉莉，洁白得有一种市井之气。这是好事，坏事是在王子异来之前，花就已经开过。

你是学生？你叫什么？蔡徐坤在床沿坐下来，还不急着脱衣服，而是把台灯打开，于是整片屋子只有床边那一点点亮堂起来，王子异看见她周身像蒙了一层凝雨的雾。她的声音含在嘴里，听上去低低的，在空气里震颤，却仍然拨乱他。周遭的一切都安静，如同湖泊凝滞。

是。王子异凝视那张瘦削的脸，睫毛留下阴影，好看得近乎失真，心里就生出一点暧昧的喜欢。姐姐。他的虎牙将这个称呼咬破，用属于少年的语气解释，我就在这旁边的学校念大学。蔡徐坤目光瞬间热起来，灯盏的光反射在她眼睛，而一切都静谧而黑暗，令王子异想起菲茨杰拉德，夜色温柔，温柔的温，他的姐姐热起来也是温，淡淡的。

王子异脱掉衣底的半截袖，将姐姐软热的身体平铺在床上，那件碎花裙子被弄得乱了，吊带垂到小臂，而右侧的胸乳袒露出来，圆润趁手，像一只乳鸽。他现在和姐姐坦诚相待着，阳具高高贴在小腹上，被蔡徐坤的手轻一下重一下地抚弄，后来姐姐在他坚实的腹部抿掉那些渗出的腺液，令他脸红不已，只好用粗暴一点的方式表达那种缱绻的爱情。

姐姐柔软的右乳被他抓在手里捏出形状，王子异听到撒娇般闷哼，山樱桃大小的奶头缀在乳晕中央，他看不清颜色，或许是粉的。灯在姐姐左手边，映出姐姐左脸的痣，淡褐色，像从上方向下看一枝玫瑰的茎。王子异轻轻、轻轻摩挲姐姐饱满的唇，从来没有见过一个人可以这样像画报上的艳情女郎，连唇珠也像是乳珠。

和姐姐接吻的时候要把唇珠含在嘴里，像一次哺乳，蔡徐坤旋即发出满意的哼叫，就吻得更加用力，湿热的涎液顺着嘴角流下来，蹭湿贴在一起的脸颊。蔡徐坤湿得厉害，王子异那双下垂澄澈的小狗眼看得她好情动，腿心的肉花张合。王子异伸手去取床头的避孕套，却被姐姐细长的手拦住，十指相扣。姐姐叫他子异，说子异可以不用戴套，眼睛闪闪发亮。

王子异为这一份特殊的、两情相悦的关照而欣喜，他的脸埋在黑暗里，低头吻了姐姐的颈窝与胸乳，一下又一下，发梢与睫毛浸泡在她身体的茉莉香里，蹭得她发痒。她说轻一点，不要留下印子，不好看。然后想起自己一度养过的小狗，也是轻轻地用黑色的毛发蹭她，却在一个漫长冬日走失。她低下头看见子异散乱的额发和自己的交叠在一起，逐渐坍缩融化，向下沉沦，永坠爱河。

王子异的阴茎抵在她的阴户，戳了好几下也没能找到入口，反倒将姐姐的阴毛和自己的鸡巴蹭湿。蔡徐坤有些意乱情迷，于是用气音轻声安抚他，没关系，慢慢来，接着帮他把龟头扶到穴口前方。王子异挺着腰进入她，缓慢而深，肌肉都在因为她里面紧窄而压抑战栗。

好大。蔡徐坤抿着嘴巴，眉头紧锁，睫毛落在眼下轻轻颤抖。她手指搀上王子异肌理分明的后背，使王子异贴自己近一些，发硬的乳头贴着胸肌磨蹭，几乎立刻就令她呻吟出声。王子异俯下身吻姐姐丰润的唇，伸着舌尖一点一点抹平浅淡的唇纹，像一只小狗，体贴地拨弄她下体的花核，用指甲碾细小的乳孔。

蔡徐坤有些晕头转向的，身体沁汗，蒙在表面，像淋过一场雨。房租、水电、衣食让她点头，未竟的学业让她点头，嫖客的粗暴让她点头，一切的一切都要她点头。可是王子异、只有王子异愿意替她擦眼泪。她是一只昏头昏脑的孤雏，心甘情愿撞进爱的罗网。

王子异小心翼翼的观察她身体每一个细微的颤抖，尽量给她最多的快感，让她第一次被嫖客、被心爱的人操到高潮。糜烂的穴口张合，穴肉还在痉挛着抚摸王子异粗大性器上的每一道脉络，等他射了，她就弓着身子将吻细细密密留在王子异耳廓，缠绵而爱怜地，听上去有些水意。

她侧脸看窗外的月白缓缓变成鱼肚、变成精液，仿佛金鱼隔着水与玻璃看世界，王子异将精水留在她肚子里，高潮余韵让她腿根震颤，含起来有些困难。他将头枕在她幼鸽般的乳球上，黏黏糊糊的蹭她，用鼻端顶她的奶沟，像小狗一样的、迷恋地嗅逗留在她身上的、窗台的茉莉的那种味道。

姐姐，我明天还可以来找你吗？

可以。

姐姐身上好香。

你喜欢茉莉吗？

我喜欢。喜欢你身上有茉莉香味，像张爱玲的笔墨。蔡徐坤突然想起自己将张爱玲的书放在抽屉里，从辍学以后都一并锁着，书页里压着桂花、茉莉和一些学费，也许还有别的东西，但她已经记不清楚了——那是她高三时夹进去的。

姐姐，我好喜欢你。

蔡徐坤翻身背对着他，她还不习惯这样直白而炽烈的爱。王子异觉得心很空，于是慢慢贴过去，还是用手环着她。她不喜欢听那就不再说了。

那姐姐，我明天还是可以来找你吗？

嗯。

离开的时候蔡徐坤坐在窗沿吞服避孕药，王子异把打工的月薪留下来，带走一本夹着干花的张爱玲，却在门后悄悄看她吃那些白色的药片，旁观她亲手谋杀他们的小孩。阳光热如刀片，他在外面看到有小吃摊贩卖几支苹果糖，糖红的像姐姐的经血。

蔡徐坤骑在他身上耸动，呻吟盖过屋顶，潮吹的水淌进王子异腹肌的沟壑，恰似河。她里面已经被操熟操软，贴着硬挺的鸡巴吸吮，一双乳在跳，被王子异托在手里。入秋就有些凉，王子异在顶胯操干她的同时用心分辨这乳头是被操起来的还是凉起来的。他往深里肏，姐姐于是趴在他身上喘粗气，唇被他吻肿，如同盛放山茶花，眼下与脸颊的痣近在咫尺，和她的腿根一起细微颤抖。

他用五指将姐姐软嫩多汁的臀掐得发白，深而频繁地撞击她，使交合处传出响亮啪啪声。姐姐一定很爽，因为她的阴唇硬得几乎垂下来，于是抽插得更用力。蔡徐坤忍不住尖叫着揉自己勃起的阴蒂，同时吹出第三股水，肉道夹得他鸡巴一跳一跳射进去。

他这次又没有戴套——他次次都没有戴套，是姐姐情愿的。姐姐贴过来和他接一个漫长而甜蜜的吻，如同砂糖与马卡龙，如同爱情与谎，他就在这个吻里嗅到茉莉香片的缱绻与苦涩。姐姐又香又软又轻又白的身体趴在他身上，起伏地喘气，王子异的视线就从她细弱的颈边看到对面镜子里。梳妆台放着上次他来时的那板药片，他偷偷数，比上次又少了一整排，但是又有什么办法呢——他无法独占一朵落于街巷的花。

姐姐是一尊玉观音，趴在他身上时，裸露蝴蝶骨显出的轮廓是少年目光难以翻越的山峦。姐姐身陷俗世而情愿下坠，明明流于街井却在炉子里点苦涩的茉莉香片，在他留宿的夜晚因突然抽离而觉得冷，在床头穿他的外套，在扣眼里插桐花与晚香玉，读她高中时恋慕的张爱玲。或是在午后涂抽屉里翻出的旧口红，抽一支廉价香烟躲避夏天。那些烟雾遮挡她的脸，让年轻的心为她流血受伤，而不知道他始终欲吻圣骨，火烧无花果树，令天边的星星燃烧。

王子异迟了一会，说，姐姐，我爱你。

蔡徐坤动了动手指，月光下眼睛潮湿，没有应声——她不能执着于这些虚无缥缈的事情。所以她说，今晚你不要留下来了，一会儿就走吧。王子异知道，如果他真走了，等下她又会躲在被子里偷偷哭，嗅枕头上他们曾经在一起过的味道，红着眼睛去熄灭那些未燃尽的香，站在床旁找他离走的背影。

可她还是会在他来之前烧些新的茉莉香片。这是她对爱情最后的、仅剩的一点点向往。

Fin.


End file.
